Percy Jackson and the Primordials: Reborn
by Thedoom541
Summary: Percy wakes up after the betrayal of his ex girlfriend, Annabeth, with incredible new powers and the great secret will be unveiled. A new war is coming up with mysterious enemies. What will Percy do to save those he loves? Percy x Artemis.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story here in Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, if you do please review so I can know what to change, ect,ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own PJO.**

**P.S. This looks like its gonna be the regular percy breaks up with annabeth and he becomes Chaos's assassin, but trust me, its not, it will get WAY better, I promise.**

* * *

We had finally won the battle of Manhattan. Kronos was finally defeated, and now the camp have had many more demigods coming to Camp Half Blood. Over the years Camp had become my second home, where it was a sanctuary for people like me, demigods. We had gotten less attacks over the months. Me and Annabeth were dating for over six months now, and I was thinking on taking her to Greece. I ran towards the Athena cabin to see her, and I heard a few whispers, I didn't mean to eavesdrop, but I had a bad feeling, so I went to check.

"Common Travis, lets do this before Percy comes,"said Annabeth.

"Ok, lets make this quick," then Annabeth started taking off her clothes. She took off her shirt, and I started to get angry and a thunder cloud was ontop of the Athena cabin after I saw Annabeth and Travis kiss. Annabeth must have known what was happening and she put her shirt back on. You could hear the waves from the ocean hitting the shore. I came out from the back of the cabin and showed myself, and Annabeth looked horrified and saddened.

"WHY WOULD YOU DO THIS ANNABETH! WHY!? AFTER ALL WE HAVE DONE FOR EACH OTHER, YOU DECIDE TO CHEAT ON ME! WHY!?" I said with a deep and dark angry voice. Every time I screamed a word, the storm would become stronger.

"I...I...I'm so...Please...forgive me..." said Annabeth. I was angry and was radiating with such power for some reason.

Then, my vision blacked out.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hope you guys like it, this chapter was very short because it was just the introduction, but the next chapter will be a WHOLE lot bigger and better. Hope you guys liked it, and as always, please review. Thank you!**


	2. The Fates Visit me

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story here in Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, if you do please review so I can know what to change, ect,ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own PJO.**

**P.S. This looks like its gonna be the regular percy breaks up with annabeth and he becomes Chaos's assassin, but trust me, its not, it will get WAY better, I promise.**

* * *

When I woke up I was in a place that looked like the Olympian council, but made the Olympian throne room look like a fly compared to this palace. There were 14 different thrones, but the throne in the middle that was the biggest was black as space, but had a little white dots like... stars. No one was seated in any of the thrones, but in the middle was 3 different old ladies, that looked like they were as old as time, maybe even older. I recognized them, they are the fates.

"Hello Perseus Jackson, We are here to inform you of a few different things," said the woman in the middle.

"We have noticed that your mortal point was destroyed. If you don't know what were talking about, the mortal point is what you see when you jump into the River Styx to get the curse of Achilles. However, since your mortal point was destroyed, the curse of Achilles was taken away from you, but that's not really why we came here. We came here to serve you, master," The one in the left said. The fates bowed to me, and I gave them a questioning look.

"Errm... not to be disrespectful, but why are you bowing? shouldn't I bow to you?" I asked confused.

"No you shouldn't master, and for the first question, we are here to tell you about the great secret. No one in the whole universe knows about this secret but us. About 15 billion years ago, before the universe was even created, was another universe. This universe was controlled by the strongest gods known to gods from the past. There was a great war of those gods and the creator himself, Chaos. Chaos has created new monsters and fought these gods for 3 billion years at that time. Then one day, chaos had found a way to create a new universe. But the problem was, there was no way he could go into that universe. He finally had one the gods by beating them one by one, but, after he killed the gods, he got all of their powers. He had enough power to separate the new universe with the one they lived in, and that space was called the void. However, he made a portal big enough to transport him and us three out of that horrible universe into this one. He then became the god of everything, including the void, since he was the first to travel through the void, he got the powers. However, while traveling, a minor error in the new universe started. We had created the universe, it was like a battery for a car, but Chaos was the jump start for the battery. This caused the biggest even in the new universe, the Big Bang. After the event took place, Chaos had disappeared most likely into the void. However, about 16 years ago, we have found a person with great power, more power than ours, and we most likely think Chaos was reborn into a new body with a new soul. We think that someone is you." Said the lady in the left.

"So your saying... I'm the creator of the Universe?" I asked.

"Yes." The fates said in unison.

"What are my powers and domain and godly animal?"

"Your godly power is Creation of anything, Black Holes, which are the entrances to the void, Wormhole, White Holes, and every other godly power from the existing primordials, titans, and gods. Your domains are the Void, and the Universe. Your godly power is the Ophiotaurus. You are also king of the universe, so you rule every primordial, titan, god, giant, and monster. Now go take your seat over there where the pitch black throne with stars is," said the lady in the middle. I took a seat and felt a great amount of power surge through my body.

"Also, note that Black Holes are entrances to the Void, they do not teleport you through the Universe, that is st what the worm hole is used for. Also, you can become the Universe itself, just think about yourself becoming the Universe and wallah!"Said the lady in the right. I thought of myself becoming the Universe, then I felt a great power in me and I could see everything in the universe around me, so I decide to go to earth, I made a worm hole and traveled to Earth. I could see everything around me, from behind, in front of me, left of me, and right of me. I went closer to Olympus to see how they were doing. I saw a few minor gods, creatures, demigods, and Olympians heading towards the Olympian throne room, so I decided to go there. When I teleported to the Olympian throne room, everyone was taking a seat in the middle of the throne room.

"Ok lets start the first session of the search for Perseus Jackson. He has been missing for almost 8 months, and we have no clue of where he is. The giants are rising, and we need the help of the hero of Olympus. All we know is that Percy disappeared for no reason, and now we can't him. Has anyone seen him?" Said Zeus, king of the gods. Everyone shook their heads, and I saw a blonde girl crying, it was Annabeth. I am still wondering how no one else can see me on top of everyone in the middle of the throne room. I decided to become my human form, but was teleported back to the other throne room.

"If you leave the state of mind, which is where you can see the whole universe, then you travel back to your body where you can do all your normal things like talk, people can see your body, etc. You can only look at different places, but no one can see you and you cannot make contact with anyone, while in state of mind mode. Also, this is the Primordial throne room council, which is in the planet Xistrious, home of the Primordials. We will give you our knowledge of what can help you, like instructions to how to use your godly powers, all the quests that have happened in the universe, every name of every planet, and the knowledge of the futures, so you can see the future clearly." said the lady in the right. The Fates touched the middle of my head, and instantly I knew how to use all my powers, and anything that can help me rule the Universe.

"Know we need you to awaken all of the Primordials, however, we advice you too keep the Olympians in Earth in power over that solar system. That is all." Said the lady in the middle.

"How do I awaken the council of Primordials? Also, wouldn't Gaia be mad at me for killing Kronos?" I asked.

"You have to go through the heart of their domains, and there you will see their body. You will know how to awaken them after you find them. Also, she will most likely be mad, but, since you are much stronger than her, you will be able to give orders in the council. Any more questions?" The one in the left said.

"Yeah one more, how didn't my parents find out I had such a great amount of power?" I asked.

"They didn't know because we used the power of the mist on them. We will now be leaving my master, we have other business to do," The one in the right said. They bowed and disappeared. I used my powers and created a few things including a temple for myself, the most comfortable bed ever made, the best burger ever cooked, using my powers of creation. I tested my time powers and went back in time by 1 minute. I also traveled to the void, which is the most beautiful place ever, then I saw something that blew my mind. Zoe was in the beach laying down in the sand and drinking what looks like orange juice. I went to her to say hi.

"Z... Z... Zoe?" I asked her. Zoe looked back at me and she squealed and hugged me. I hugged her back and we broke the hug.

"Hello Percy, what happened to you? your wearing a black awesome looking sweater with stars on it. Also, did you die Percy..." Zoe said and paled after saying if I died.

"Actually no I didn't die, I actually just found out from the fates that I'm the creator himself, Chaos. Also I made this sweater for myself since it got cold in the planet Xistrious." I said to Zoe. She looked shocked, but was replaced with a small smile.

"So... your telling me... your the creator? How did you not know?"She asked, sounding a little impressed.

"Apparently when the Big Bang happened, Chaos just disappeared, but like 16 years ago in my time, when I was born, I was born with the powers of Chaos. The Fates told me that since I was born in a new soul and body, I would not remember anything of my past. Also, I came here to check it out, but when I found you, I had a good idea. How would you like to go back to Earth with your sisters in the hunt?" I said. She had a very happy looking expression then said "YES! god its so boring here, the only thing you do is hang out in the beach by yourself the whole... eternity I guess? Also I would like to surprise Lady Artemis if that's fine by you."She said.

"Sure, and for some reason when I was in the planet Xistrous, about 8 months passed in Earth. So I will also surprise everyone," I said.

"Cool, I'm going to go change and come back,"She said. Five minutes later she came back with new clothes. We teleported outside of the throne room in Olympus.

"Are you ready to scare everyone inside the throne room?" I asked.

"Heck yeah! Lets do this!" Then we opened the doors.

* * *

**Authors NoteX**

**Hope you guys liked it, and as always, please review. Thank you!**


	3. Surprise!

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story here in Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, if you do please review so I can know what to change, ect,ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own PJO.**

**P.S. This looks like its gonna be the regular percy breaks up with annabeth and he becomes Chaos's assassin, but trust me, its not, it will get WAY better, I promise.**

* * *

We opened the doors to Olympus. Zoe decided to hide for the meanwhile until I call her out. Everyone saw me coming in and Poseidon water traveled to me. He had many tears in his eyes.

"Oh Percy! Where have you been!" He said. Then he hugged me with a large amount of force.

"I've only been gone for a few minutes, what are you guys talking about?" I said calmly.

"No, you have been gone for 8 months. The hunters and demigods were trying to find you, but your here!"He said happily.

"Ok, we have said our hello's to Percy, now Percy, what has happened to you in the past few months, or minutes for you,"Said Zeus.

"Well, when I blacked out after that _Athena spawn_" I spat. "Had cheated on me, I blacked out." While talking, Athena gave her daughter a look of disappointment. "When I woke up, I was in the middle of the Primordial throne room," gasps can be heard around the Olympian throne room. "There the fates told me that I am Chaos, creator of all. I had apparently disappeared when the Big Bang happened. However, sixteen years ago, Sally Jackson had a son of Poseidon. His name was Percy Jackson. I was born with all the powers of Chaos, and would become immortal 8 months ago in your time."I explained. Zeus looked like he is about to blast me with his lightning bolt, which wouldn't hurt me.

"I SAY WE SHOULD KILL HIM! HE HAS THE POWER TO DESTROY THE OLYMPIANS!" Zeus screamed.

"I do have that power, however, the fates told me I should keep someone in charge of this solar system. That's where you guys come in, I need you to look out for this solar system and ONLY this solar system. You will have to also rule fairly, it will pretty much be the same ruling as you do now, but instead you will rule the solar system. I will also change some of the ancient laws, since I have the power to do that. Also, you would not be able to kill me," I explained.

"mhhh... will you back us up with an army against the Giants? And what will you change in the laws?"Said Zeus.

"I will back you up, however, to do this, I will also have to rise the Primordials, and since I am the king of the Universe, I will tell the Primordials not to harm this solar system. I will also try to convince Gaia to not let the Giants attack the solar system, and I will make a planet for each of them to rule. And for your next question, you will be able to interfere in you child's life, you will be able to interfere in quests, and, if someone dies in a war, the victorious side can bring back the people who died AFTER the war is finished. So what do you say?" I asked. The Olympians started to whisper to each other until Zeus stomped the lightning bolt to the floor making a huge BOOM! sound.

"We have decided to side with you our lord,"Zeus said.

"Please, don't call me my lord, it is too arrogant, just call me Percy. Also, I have one more subject in matter." I said.

"And what is that Percy?"Asked Zeus.

"YOU CAN COME OUT NOW!" I said. Zoe came inside to the throne room, and you can hear Artemis crying.

"Zo...Zoe? Is that really you?" Asked Artemis.

"Yes milady, it is me, Percy has brought me back to life after seeing how sad you were after I died. I was in the void when he came to take me here," Zoe explained. Artemis got out of her seat and Phoebe, Thalia, and Artemis ran to Zoe and hugged her.

"I really missed you Zoe," Artemis said.

"So have I milady,"Zoe said. Artemis let go and ran to me and hugged me, and what everyone was most shocked of is that she kissed my cheek.

"Thank you Percy, you have done a great honor for me, my hunters, and Olympus,"Said Artemis as she let go of me.

"No problem milady, I would gladly do it for anyone," I said. Then I saw a blond girl with stormy grey eyes run through the crowd and ran up to me and hugged me.

"P...Percy I'm so deeply sor.."She said as I cut her off and let go of her with an angry expression.

"It is lord Perseus to you! And no matter what you try to do, you cannot change the past!" I screamed angrily. Everyone was surprised at when I screamed.

"Percy... I'm sorry..."She said.

"NO! I... Leave me ALONE!" I said then teleported myself to someplace I could think. The sea. Poseidon teleported right next to me.

"Is everything alright son? Poseidon asked.

"No... Annabeth has cheated on me, and now I'm immortal and can never live at peace anymore," I said.

"Percy, you can always find another woman, you can marry her and she can become queen of Primordials," Poseidon explained.

"I guess... well I'm going to rebuild the Primordial throne room ontop of Earth in space, watching over Earth." I said. I snapped my fingers and the throne room should be done.

"Want to come look at it?" I asked

"Sure son,"Poseidon explained. We teleported to the new Primordial throne room. There was a floating mountain and underneath it was tunnels of water falling over to the Earth's seas. No one was in the city, so I decided to make the entrance in the Sears tower in Chicago. The elevator would teleport to Mount Xistrious. I also made a few creatures to roam around the city.

"Wow, this is... outstanding," Poseidon said amazed.

"Thank you, one of my powers is to create, so I can pretty much make anything," I said.

"What are your godly powers, domains, animal, and weapon?" Poseidon asked

"My godly power is Creation of anything, Black Holes, which are the entrances to the void, Wormhole, White Holes, and every other godly power from the existing primordials, titans, and gods. Your domains are the Void, and the Universe. Your godly power is the Ophiotaurus. My weapon is magical staff" I said.

"We should go to Olympus and explain where the Primordial throne room is and how to get here,"Poseidon explained.

"Ok, and afterwards I have to bring back all the Primordials so they can have their thrones again," I said. We teleported to Olympus and explained everything to Zeus, and he said it was a good idea to have the throne room in Earth so we can all communicate if we have too. All the Olympians flashed out, except for Artemis. All the demigods left except for Annabeth.

"Can we talk about what happened?"Asked Annabeth.

"There is nothing to talk about, you cheated on me, and now were over."I replied coldly.

"Please Percy, its been the most miserable 8 months of my life. Please forgive me." She said desperately.

"No, you cheated on me with a guy who ALREADY had a girlfriend, were done! There is nothing to talk about, and as I said before, its _LORD P-E-R-S-E-U-S _to you!" I screamed. My eyes became as dark as a black hole. Annabeth backed away to the door in the throne room. She left after she made it to the door. After she left my eyes became normal sea green and I collapsed to the floor, crying my eyes out. Then I felt someone grab my shoulder

"Everything is alright, I'm here to help you,"Artemis said in a soothing voice. She hugged me and I hugged her back.

"Thank you Artemis, for helping me," I said after I stopped crying.

"No Percy, thank you for bringing Zoe back to life, and I am dearly sorry for that _Athena spawn_ for breaking your heart. It is the first time I have seen a woman do that to a boy," Artemis said. I realized we were still hugging and let go of her showing a little bit of blush on myself, but went away quickly.

"I would have brought her back either way, it is the right thing to do if you have the power to do it. I will also bring back the fallen heroes of the Titan war," I said.

"You can stay with my hunt for a while to train if you want" Artemis said.

"Sure, I think I really need some time alone," I said. We walked back to the hunters who were waiting for us, and I realized Artemis was holding my hand, and I didn't want to ruin the moment, so I just held her hand also.

"Ill train with you guys for a while, then I will set off to hunt for the other Primordials to come back to life. The all had fallen asleep after Kronos took over," I explained. The hunter looked at me and Artemis holding hands, and we immediately let go.

Artemis grabbed my shoulder and ever everyone else were holding hands together and we teleported to the hunters camp.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hope you guys like it, this chapter was very short because it was just the introduction, but the next chapter will be a WHOLE lot bigger and better. Hope you guys liked it, and as always, please review. Thank you!**


	4. I awaken the Kraken

**Authors Note**

**Hey everyone, this is my first story here in Fanfiction. I hope you guys like it, if you do please review so I can know what to change, ect,ect.**

**Disclaimer: I don't, and never will own PJO.**

**P.S. This looks like its gonna be the regular percy breaks up with annabeth and he becomes Chaos's assassin, but trust me, its not, it will get WAY better, I promise.**

**Also, this plays ONLY on Percy's POV.**

* * *

**3 Months after the events on Olympus**

I woke up my head laying in a rock, on the sandy shores of Greece. I layed down in the shores, just hearing the seagulls and the water hitting the shore. It was early in the morning, about 7:00 AM in Greece and the sun was coming up. I felt a huge amount of pain in my head and my muscles ached. I tried to put my head up to stand up, but fell right back into the rock because of exhaustion, causing more pain in my head after me falling on the rock. Instead of trying to stand up again, I layed there, thinking how I had come here.

**_2 Hour Earlier_**

"ABORT SHIP! ABORT SHIP! WERE UNDER ATTACK" said the captain of the boat. We had been on sea for the past 17 days, and we have just passed the middle of the mediterranean sea. We were 2 hours away from Greece, and then we had passed by a monster that had tentacles, and it wrapped the tentacles around the ship. When I got closer, I realized it was something much worse. It was the one and only, the Kraken. It was a huge Octopus that reached all the way to the bottom of the sea, and the sea is pretty deep if I say so myself. I then came up with a plan.

"Captain, stay here and make sure the... sea waves doesn't kill you and your men," I said, manipulating the mist at the same time so he wont know that there is a huge ancient Greek monster that was feared by many mortals and a few gods in the ancient times. I ran to the tip of the ship and jumped out all the way into the mouth of the Kraken, it looked like it had hundreds, maybe even thousands of teeth on its mouth. When I got in everything smelled bad, and I tried to distract myself from the smell so I don't throw up. Is ran till I found the lungs of the monster. With its mouth, I made water fall in into the monsters lungs so he can drown on them. When he was about to die, I felt a great presence of something, then the water started pushing back to the mouth, it was so strong and fast I could not control the water. When I was inside its cheek, I made a huge cut with Riptide and pushed myself outside so I didn't get bitten by the Kraken's hundreds of teeth. I started to use the blood from the Kraken this time, since Chaos made every specie, including the gods, to have water in their bodies. The Kraken had a lot of water in its body, so with all my strength, I tried to blow it up. 2 seconds later the Kraken disappears. The last thing I remembered was what Artemis would have done if she saw me blow up the Kraken with its own blood. It must have been torture for the monster, even if its a monster, its not right. Then I blacked out.

_**Present time**_

After remembering everything I did, I have had enough strength to stand up. I looked around my surroundings and found out I was in Thessaloniki, Greece, because I can see coordinations. I went to look around the city and found a small tower that was from the ancient Greek times. I went inside and everything amazed me. You could see the sky if you look all the way to the top, and there were stairs taking you all the way to the top. I felt a great presence of power, stronger than even a titan, then I took out Riptide. I went to the top and my sword started to glow with blue light. Then lightning hit the tip of the sword, and I felt a even greater presence.

"Percy Jackson, or should I say the one and only, the creator. You have awakened me from my sleep, and I must thank you for that. But right now, I have to put my dear grand children to Tartarus." Said something from the sky.

"Who are you? And how do you know I am 'the creator'? Also, I will not let you do that Whoever you are. Me and Olympus have made a deal to work together, Olympus shall be incharge of the solar system, however, if I don't like something they do, I can tell them to not do it." I said to the sky.

"Ahh, I am sorry to not introduce myself. I am Ouranos, Personification of the Sky. As for the second question, the only way that I can be awakened is if someone, or something that has a strong aura, stronger than mine, they will awaken me. Also, why would you do that?"asked Ouranos. I was shocked that I had awakened Ouranos, I knew he was dead, but I didn't know if he would ever awaken from his slumber.

"The reason I have done that is because we need someone controlling this area of the solar system, it would benefit me and them, they gain more territory, and I don't have to start a war. Also, it will benefit the Primordials, I will most likely make a solar system for every Primordial to rule. You will rule the planet of... well you can call the planet whatever you want. However, you must treat everything fairly." I said.

"Mhhh... seems like a good idea." He said hesitantly.

"Ok, also, our new home of the Primordials, the Olympus version of the Primordials, is located ontop of the middle of the Pacific Ocean. However, you can also go there by going in the elevator of the Sears tower. It has a magical elevator that will take you to the home of the Primordials. Once I awaken the rest of the Primordials, we will discuss what has happened for over... well ever since the Primordials disappeared. We will also talk about how we will rule, where we will rule, and then the planets for the Primordials. Afterwards we will have to name the Mountain that is home to the Primordials" I said.

**(Please give suggestions for good names for the Primordial version of Olympus, it will be like a mountain, how Mt. Olympus is.)**

"Ok, also, after your little... incident where you got mad at that Athena spawn of hers, you started to see thunder clouds and the winds grew stronger. That was me, when you awakened my state of mind form, so when I saw this event, I got angry on how Gaia had betrayed me by telling MY OWN SON TO KILL ME!" Ouranos screamed.

"I am sorry for what happened with Kronos, but I did hear that you hated your children. If it makes your any happier, I did defeat Kronos a few months ago when he awakened," I said.

"Well, that is one thing I like about you Percy. You are not like our other power hungry family members. I have never met the creator, but there were rumors that he was never power hungry, in fact, he didn't want any power, the only reason he left was because the last Universe was already being destroyed." He said.

"If you have any information, who were these, old gods before the Universe started. All I know is that Chaos went on a war against them, and he won." I said.

"The one thing I know is that there were some ancient Universal objects like books that came from the last Universe. If I am right about reading these books, I believe it was the Norse gods like Odin, Thor, and Loki."He said.

"Well, thank you for that information, lets hope they are dead, or atleast trapped in the other Universe. Well, I have to go to awaken the next Primordial, who should I awaken," I said.

"I think you should awaken the first generation of Primordials, Aether, Hemera,Erebus,Nyx,Gaia,Tartarus, and Eros," Ouranos said.

"Well thank you for the help, and please do not hurt the Olympians," I said. Then he showed his true form, he had blue lightning eyes, a white-blueish beard and hair. He looked very old, so old like from the ancient times, but he also looked powerful, with many muscles showing.

"I wont, I promise. Also, you may have a problem, since I awakened, no one will have to carry the burden of the sky anymore, which means..." I cut him off.

"Atlas was freed from his burden..." I said.

"Yes, you must stop him before he does any trouble," Ouranos said.

"I will, and goodbye my dear great grandpa," I said. And with that, everything went black.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hope you guys like it, this chapter was very short because it was just the introduction, but the next chapter will be a WHOLE lot bigger and better. Hope you guys liked it, and as always, please review. Thank you!**

**P.S. Sorry for not updating sooner, and for that, I will make it up to you guys by updating saturday with 3 CHAPTERS! WOOOHOOOO! I was busy with tests at school which take like 3 days to finish, then I had to do an essay. I promise I will try to update more. Also, I need you guys to really review for this chapter, I need to find a good name for the home of the Primordials, it has to start with of the home for Primordials. Well see you guys later! As always, REVIEW!**


	5. AU

I have decided to make a new better story than percy jackson and the primordials, its called percy jackson the king of the neotitans. the neotitans are a new council, or 'government' that controls all western civilizations, but are allies with the olympians. the neotitans are stronger than the original titans, but less stronger than the I finis Percy Jackson the king of the Neotitans then I will resume making this story! 


End file.
